Being Scared
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Takes place during the scene in Chapter 14 with Kiryu and Karou at the Serena bar. Kiryu/Karou Pairing


Disclaimer: I bought the game Yakuza and the sequel but I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Sega. Enjoy^^

Being Scared

Did I make a mistake when I decided to dive headlong into finding out my real background. When me and Kiryu went to meet that man Murai, I knew that something would happen that would change the course of my life. Kiryu had even warn me that probably the best thing to do would be to not dig deeper into my past because I may just get hurt. He was speaking from experience so I know I should have listened.

Instead, I just put on this whole façade of not being worried about what would happen. I didn't think I was afraid of knowing. I just wanted to know the truth about who I was. In the end, me finding out the truth cost the life of my father who I had only known for a short period of time. The events in the tower happened because I wouldn't stop. I just had to keep digging and prying until the thread finally snapped.

Even Mama was just trying to protect my by not telling me anything about my parents. The reason for my career choice was because of overhearing her saying the Tojo Clan ruined my life. I soon found myself with a badge and an undeniable ruthlessness towards organized crime. Having Kiryu under my protective custody seemed to be my ticket to the truth and I was going to do anything to find out.

Now here I am, walking through the streets, heading to the Serena bar to be alone for a while before I head home with Mama to bury Kawara, my father. I turn off the crowded into the alley behind the bar and headed up the back steps. I let myself into the deserted bar and put the bag I was carrying down. I needed a drink to help clear my head. I take a can out and open it. As I drink the cooling liquid, my thoughts turn to Kiryu. I read a couple of files about him before going to get him. He was a infamous person in out department for the incident that happened a year ago.

Looking further, I found out how much that event really did affect his life. After getting out of jail, he wanted to know the truth and continued to dig deeper and deeper into the corruption of his clan. Consequently, searching for the answers cost the lives of so many of his friends and family. Sitting here in silence, I scoff at myself for being so foolish. I am here moping over the death of a father who I had only known for a couple of minutes, while he lost his friends, his brother, the love of his life, and his father. He knew first hand the mistakes of digging to far and losing someone you care about.

I could feel a small tear escape my eyes that I quickly brush off. I shouldn't have let him in as much as I had. Ever since the time we spent in Osaka, I had begun to grow feelings for Kiryu. That's the last thing that I want because if something ever was to happen to him, I am scared about what I would do. "Dammit, I don't want to be scared anymore" I say to the empty space I was sitting in. I continued to drink the beer.

He just couldn't stop looking for her. Kiryu had noticed that something was wrong with Kaoru. He saw that she was trying to put on a brave face only so that her mother wouldn't worry. When she left, he knew that he had to go find her. Bidding farewell to Date and Kage, he went back to the streets outside of Old Purgatory. It didn't take him to long to figure out that she had probably gone to Serena by herself.

"I have to find out if she really is alright before she leaves." Kiryu began his walk to the bar that use to be so precious to him because of the memories he had with Nishiki, Yumi, and Reina. Heading into the back alley past the market, he went to the fire escape and climbed the stairs. For some reason, every step he took made him even more anxious. If she really was here, what could be possibly say to her to make her feel better.

Well now was the time to find out. Opening the back door, he knew that she was there even through the silence. Walking further in, he saw her just sitting in one of the chairs at the bar, lost in thought. When the floor creaked under him, she turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's you." She turned back to drink her beer. "Sorry, I just let myself in." Kiryu just shook his head. "No problem."

He took the seat on the other end of the bar, leaving an unoccupied chair to separate the two of them. Reaching into a pocket, Kiryu pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kaoru looked over at him and noticed his movements, almost like he wanted to do something. Kaoru had learned to notice ways people would show off their anxiousness as part of her job. It was these abilities that would keep her alive. Then again, could she still trust those abilities as a cop anymore. Maybe, maybe not. "What's up? You look like you want to ask me something." Kiryu quickly replied with a no, without even giving himself time to think. "Oh" was all she could say.

Thinking longer, Kiryu knew that he was lying. He should have just asked her the question already since she is already expecting something. "So you are heading back to Kansai?" Kaoru sighed, hoping that he really wasn't going to ask her anything. "Yes, after what happened, I don't want to leave Mama alone." It was true that she didn't want to leave her alone at the risk of something happening to her too. "That makes sense." He understood completely why she would need to go back.

Everything has gone to shit and everyone would now be at risk. It was almost the same as a year ago. He had tried so hard to protect everyone and in the end, he only had Haruka. "It feels like I'm running away at an important time." Kaoru didn't want to turn her back on what happened. She felt like she needed to stay and finish what she felt responsible for starting. If she had gone away now, there was no telling what she would find once she got back, if she did come back at all. "We'll be alright." He may not have a gun and a badge, but he did have his fist and he would use them however he can to stop things from happening.

"That's right. You aren't in my protective custody anymore." Her voice seemed to crack a little bit and Kiryu noticed this. When he looked over to see if she was alright, he watched as a small tear slipped from her eye. Noticing that he saw it, Kaoru quickly brushed it away. "God, I'm sorry." She knew that she had been caught. She had hoped that he wouldn't see it. "Kaoru…" That wall that she had worked so hard to build up was crumbling inch by inch. She knew that there was no turning back now. "I'm scared." Kiryu thought he had imagined it. She couldn't have been afraid now, could she?

Then again, the circumstances may have finally gotten to her. "Hmm?" He would offer to listen to whatever she had to say, even if it didn't make a difference with what she would do afterwards. "Of finding out anything else about all this. For the first time, I'm really scared." It couldn't be help now. It was probably because she felt some sort of connection with him that she broke down right in front of him. They had a few things in common. They were both orphans, they both had past that they preferred not to look back on, but most importantly, they could seem to talk about anything.

It seemed like that anyway when they were on the rooftop of the city talking. "I was so eager to figure it all out. I thought I could handle whatever turned up." She kept telling Kiryu that over and over when they were looking for Keimi. The black hole in her memory probably should have been left alone. "But no. You were right. What I found out only hurt. Guess it's too late for that now, huh." Kaoru felt a bit embarrassed for just telling him all that spur of the moment. Putting the empty can on the counter, she made a move to just leave without saying another word.

She hadn't expecting him to just stop her before going out the door. When he lightly grabbed her wrist, her heart began to beat fast, just like before on the rooftop when he was sharing his thoughts with her. Without letting go, he stood up as well. He knew that she was in pain, but he could just let her leave just yet. "It's going to be okay." They looked at each other right in the eyes. Kaoru's showed the obvious confusion before she actually spoke it. "Huh?" Kiryu always had a way to show what he had to say without ever opening his mouth. Sometimes it would be with his fist, other times would just be with his body language.

At this moment, he knew what he wanted to do. Putting his hand behind her head, he pulled her lips to his. Kaoru's mind was drawing a blank when she felt his lips on her. At first, she was going to push him away to make him stop, but her hands fell back to her side and closed her eyes. After a bit of time, they broke apart and Kiryu placed his hands on her shoulder. He looked her right in the eyes and said "Whatever you find out is fine and I won't think any less of you.

Just promise me you will come back." Kaoru had completely forgotten that she would have to go back to Kansai to take care of Mama. Looking at Kiryu's gentle eyes, Kaoru knew that she wanted him to survive until she got back. Nodding her head she told him "Okay, I promise." Believing her, Kiryu took his hands down and gave Kaoru a small smile which she returned. Without saying anything else, Kaoru headed out the door, hoping in her heart that Kiryu would still be alive when this was all over.

Heading downstairs, I take one last look up the fire escape leading to Serena. Kiryu somehow managed to get close to me and I let him. I didn't really mind what he did up there. I just hope that it won't be the last memory we share together.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this random fic that I wrote up. I had beaten Yakuza 2 about two weeks ago and I swear when I saw the kiss, it just spark something in my brain. I figure it was nice for Kiryu to do something considering that Yumi was only seen at the beginning and end of the first game and nothing really happened until the end. I hope you enjoy^_^


End file.
